


A View Cam Close to the Edge

by Basmathgirl



Series: A Tale of a Few View Cams [14]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Honeymoon, Webcams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-10 20:06:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11698986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basmathgirl/pseuds/Basmathgirl
Summary: Set after Midnight but before Turn Left, Donna and the Doctor record a video diary to send to Wilf.This is the last actual webcam message; so if you are only interested in them, you will want to skip the remaining parts of the series.





	A View Cam Close to the Edge

Donna looked hesitantly at the bedroom door before switching on the camcorder.

“Hello Gramps. How are you? I feel wonderful, really I do! The honeymoon didn’t get off to a good start. We ended up on a spaceship with the cast of ‘Wind in the Willows’, but it turned out alright in the end. A packet of sandwiches saved the day. After that he took me to Cladroon.

“Oh Gramps! It was beautiful. It had waterfalls, wildlife, gorgeous flowers; and a cave with a plant that I can only describe as being evil. Honestly, it was out to get the Doctor. It bit him with some despair inducing drug. It took me hours to get him back to normal. I had to use all of the tin of Danish cookies Mum gave me, though I did get a look in this time, I made sure of that.

“What did we do after that? Oh yes! We went swimming. I can’t believe that we actually have a swimming pool here. You should see it, Gramps. There are all these lovely mosaics, and the water was just the right temperature. I floated about drinking Malibu for a while, and then we… I don’t think you want to know that bit.

“And to top it all, I got breakfast in bed. It was the full works; so no complaints from me. I don’t know if I’ve told you, but I’m married to a wonderful man; but don’t tell him I said so, will you?

“He’ll be along in a minute… Ah! Speak of the devil...”

The Doctor appeared in shot. “Sorry, Donna love but I was just adjusting the ramping traction.” He shuffled past her and began to seat himself down on the bed. “Have you started without me again?”

“No, I was baking a cake, obviously. Now get your butt out of my face and sit down properly!” Donna huffed. “I think you get delayed deliberately sometimes.”

“I’d always come back to you though; you know that.” He took hold of her hand and gazed lovingly at her.

“Keep up the compliments, but without the gooeyness, Timeboy, and we’ll be fine.” She grinned at him whilst flicking off an imaginary piece of lint from his jacket.

He moved his head to whisper in her ear, “How about we…?”

“Doctor, I’m talking to Gramps!” she indignantly stopped him mid-suggestion.

“Oh, yes. Forgot for a second there.” He turned to the camera, “Sorry Wilf. I’ll behave myself, I promise.”

“I’ll believe that when I see it,” scoffed Donna. “You can’t even come and sit on the bed when I want you to.”

“Do we really have to discuss my willingness to come in here?” the Doctor pointedly asked her. Now distracted, he whimsically played with her fingers. “I think I’ve made my feelings about that very clear, haven’t I?”

She laughed, and lovingly stroked his cheek. “I would say you have, though again this is not the time or place to….” But he had halted her words with his mouth. She bravely didn’t stop him for a few moments before breathing the word “Gramps” at him.

“What about him?” the Doctor mumbled in response.

“He’s watching this,” Donna murmured back, “remember?”

“Ah!” He withdrew from their embrace. “I’ve done it again, haven’t I?”

She chuckled, “I’m afraid you have. I shall have to feed you bromide at this rate instead of my normal fare.”

He looked down at his stomach and clutched it lovingly. “It’ll make a change from you trying to fatten me up.”

“Where?” She rubbed his tummy, feeling no hint of a beer-belly. “And nobody forces you to eat all the food you put away. You eat like a man on a mission.”

“I have to keep my strength up, don’t I? You wear me out.” He noticed her turn bright red at his words, re-wound his thoughts, and added for the camcorder, “With all the arguing and that…”

Donna pressed her hands to her cheeks in an attempt to cool them down. “Anyway, we were going to tell Gramps about the Blixens, weren’t we.”

“Attack of the reindeer, was it?” he laughed softly. “I don’t know how you do it everytime. The B’Larxens are a beautiful race, living out in the Nebulous Sector,” he explained as he started to get into his stride. “They are known for their dexterity and articulation.”

“Is that a fancy way of saying they are bendy and a bit gobby?” enquired Donna cheekily.

“No, my darling Donna.” The Doctor kissed her hand, stroking his way up beyond her wrist. “That would be a better description of you.”

She withdrew her hand rapidly. “Oi! Watch it, Sunshine. Or I’ll withhold your privileges.”

“You’d stop my supply of Jelly Babies and Jammie Dodgers?” he asked, horrified. “Why would you do that?”

“Actually, that’s not a bad idea. Hmm… behavioural therapy using Kit Kats. Yeah, I think that could work.” She looked at him excitedly. “And if you are naughty I get to eat them instead.”

“Now Donna,” he warned, and pulled her into his embrace. “We don’t want to be too hasty, do we? And think of the detrimental effects of eating too many Kit Kats. You’d lose your sylph-like figure in no time.”

“I know you need glasses on the odd occasion, but really! Since when have I been sylph-like,” she sneered as she looked down at herself. “And don’t think I’m unaware that this is a ruse to get me to leave the good stuff alone,” she added, looking him in the eye. “I know what your game is.”

He moved his hands up to cradle her head; one hand embedded in her hair, the other caressing her neck. “What game would that be? And which bits of good stuff are we referring to here?” He began to place small kisses along her jaw, heading towards her mouth. “As I know of…”

“Doctor, we are on the camcorder!” she exclaimed, trying in vain to push him away from his task. “Gramps will think you are some sort of pervert.”

“Well turn the camcorder off then. I’m sure Wilf understands,” he reasoned; then fumbled blindly for the remote control on the bed behind them. “Help me out here, would you?”

“Only if you promise to visit Gramps tomorrow.” She pushed against his chest to stop his actions.

“You drive a hard bargain Mrs Noble,” he pouted. “But all right.”

“Okay, Doctor Noble.” She easily produced the remote from the bed and handed it to him, smiling broadly. “Now, what were you saying?”

“I was saying…” And he pulled her backwards onto the bed.

He waved the remote in the general direction of the camcorder, and pressed the ‘off’ button.


End file.
